


Him & The String

by ShakespeareWar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Red String of Fate, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareWar/pseuds/ShakespeareWar
Summary: Struggling to come to terms with having a String, Pidge tried to get her mind off it by tutoring a well known flirt.





	Him & The String

 Katie Holt Aka Pidge by everyone roaming the halls was just announced Valedictorian. An honor it was if she wasn't so frustrated. The brunette wrote random equations on her paper, erasing it after wards as if it was going to get rid of the problem. 

"Hey pidge, You okay? Your glasses are foggy. What'cha up to?" He said sitting beside her as she raked her hands through honey hair. The taller boy looked at the paper, staring at all the random equations. She tapped the end of her pencil, the rythmn a type of anxiety killer.           

 "I'm stressed." She said back, an annoyed tone coming from the back of her parched throat. "About what? You just became Valedictorian and you are two years ahead of everyone." He smiled, very proud of his best friend. Hunk was always there to support her. 

   "I need to tell you something, but I nesd you to promise on whatever god or scientist you worship you won't tell anyone else." She was dead serious as she looked over at him. "I promise on my cooking." The taller said focuses in listening. "So out of the population 4 out of 10 people have 'the string of fate'-" She said this with a much annoyed, sarcastic tone. "- I have ignored mine since I was a little kid, I've always been morw focused on my work. Well its always been green and blue..but for the past 7 months it's been black. I ignored it for a while, thinking it wasn't a big deal. I actually thought my 'soulmate' cut the string." She solemnly chuckled. 

_Tug, Tug._

Hunk gave a sort of sad look in her direction but said nothing. "But lately Its been tugging. Alot. I've never wanted a relationship, Ive never had a crush but this is the person I'm designed to be with. I've never been so confused. I tried looking it up on the internet and got nothing." She sighed. She took off her glasses, the ends of her palms rubbing her eyes. 

   Hunk reached in his backpack and pulled out a huge book titled, ' The String Theory: The Guide To Soul mates'. He grinned at his best friend, "You aren't alone. Ive carried this around since I was small." He turned to a page that looked untouched. 'The Black String: Is your Soulmate Unhappy?'                       

   She read over the page. "So He or She is in an unhappy, unhealthy relationship? I didn't even know that people got into relationships when they had a string." She cocked a brow. "Yeah. Its to not feel lonely. Shay had multiple partners before we found each other...Its weird meeting the person your going to spend the rest of your life with in High school." He let out a breathy sigh, It was almost dreamy. Pidge loved how much of a helpless romance Hunk was around Shay. It was nice to see him happy.                   

  Pidge looked at her string, It tugged around her pinky like it was telling her to get up and follow it. "Me and you are also not the the only one's in our friend group with a string," Hunk cleared his throat. "Lance has one. He won't tell me what color it is but he's hinted at. I think he is tied to Keith since they are together." Hunk said now using mental math on the equations pidge had written earlier.         

                     _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

That was the lunch bell. The Honey haired brain grabbed all her studies and put it into her huge bag. She stuffed it into her locker on her way to the cafeteria, not wanting to carry it. After getting the crappy Styrofoam lunch tray she went to her seat at the 'paladin table'. Allura was flirting with Lotor hopelessly as Keith was talking about how different Lance looked. Pidge hasn't seen him all day so she looked up from her prison lunch.           

  Her face felt flushed. Lance had wavy curly hair and glasses. She held her chest as if she was having heart palpitations. Lance looked like he had an irritated flush across his face, crossing his arms across his chest. "Come on. I was just really late and Keith broke my straightener. I didnt have time to put in my contacts." He sighed over frantically. Keith smiled mischiviously, "Now you see how I feel when you tease me about my hair." The ravenette kissed his cheek. Pidge felt a  _pang_ in her chest as her string was tugged again.

 Hunk had caught on to the overly hetero vibes pidge was admitting for Lance. "I hope you get hit by the Thanos car." Lance laughed playfully pushing his boyfriend aside. "No you don't. You would never wish death by Thanos car." Keith laughed. Allura looked lost. Lance looked at her and gave a solemn smile, Pidge chest ached. That's when it clicked.

_She has a crush on Lance._

  She felt her breath speed up. She stumbled to get up, "I need to go get some air." She said not looking at the male but headed straight outside. Her string was being tugged violently now. To the point there was a visible bruise.

She did something she has never done before. She grabbed the stringe and tugged back, pulling hard. Her breath was shaking before she ran out to the office.

 ----

  Back in the cafeteria Lance was worried. As A relief he always tugged at the string, knowing he probably annoyed his partner. This time something wild happened. He got his finger bent backward by the pull. He smiled, curly hair falling in his face. He knew it wasnt just a bum string. 

His boyfriend on the other hand waa never too fond on the fact he had a soul mate. He was always saying how they had a future together even though Lance said a million times he had a string, The raven would just ignore him. 

The brunette smiled at his hand. A shakey breath of relief floated through him 

 

 

 


End file.
